


Don't Lie, I'm Going To Hell Either Way

by Rainy182



Series: The 100 - Season 6 - Canon Divergence [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, How Do I Tag, Mixed Point of View, Murphy-centric, POV Third Person, Spoilers, The children of Gabriel episode, Wordcount: 100-500, episode 6x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy182/pseuds/Rainy182
Summary: The "I'm Going To Hell" Scene from The Children Of Gabriel season six episode.





	Don't Lie, I'm Going To Hell Either Way

**Author's Note:**

> I might just make a collection of works for things based off this season.

“I’m pretty sure I’m going to hell.”

 

Those were the first words that rang out in the otherwise silent room. The first words that fell from Murphy’s lips as he recovers from literally rising from the dead. Words that complemented the haunted shadows beneath his eyes and the way his breath continues the shutter even as Emori leans to give him support. 

 

“There is no hell,” Abby suddenly speaks out, the attention drawing to her, “You die and your done. There is no judgment on the actions that you take…” 

 

For a moment the entire room feels relief, a brief period of serenity that chills their bones in a way that only the cold can comfort the ill. Their guilt rises above them and they can practically feel their second chance planting inside them in that moment. Waiting to be blossomed at its full potential. 

 

“Only judgment for the reasoning behind those actions,” Abby finishes off silently, the rest still floating and dreaming. But not Murphy, his eyes shutter shut even as they remain open, and even though he knows the answer he has to ask.

 

“What if the reasoning is to save my own ass?” His voice holds the same snark as usual, but even he knows that his eyes hold the truth, the  _ fear, _ that her answer can bring him. And he watches, how she stalls, unsure how to spin his admision- his refusal to be pacified- in a positive light.  _ I am not Clarke _ , he can’t help but think. 

 

Abby is saved from answering by the woman herself, as she descends down the stairs- not in a delicate dress of hope, but in clothes that showcase pain and war. Clothes that drag down the guilt that was finally free of the others and rips out whatever hope they had placed in this new land. 

 

“Back to the murder clothes I see?” John can’t help but snark, he ignores the looks he gets, chooses to take another drink instead. Whiskey can’t do much, but it will make whatever new travesty that’s upon them  _ again _ hurt less. 

 

“Jordan told them  _ everything _ !” Clarke says in slight anger and slight disappointment. 

 

Murphy had a brief thought about how he was right to be suspicious of Delilah's interest, but the whiskey quickly washed the thought away. 

 

“Yeah...I’m pretty sure I’m going to hell…” He whisper’s one last time under his breath. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on wattpad: RNevermore01


End file.
